Eye of the Storm
by wingsofcosmos
Summary: Laxus thinks he's like his father, and Lucy is always ready to disprove that. Part three of the 'Artificial Dragon' series, but can be read alone.


**This is basically my own thoughts on Laxus, and how, through his self-loathing, he would compare himself to his father. Also, I'm totally not sorry for the angst because that's what happens when you delve deeply into the character that is Laxus Dreyar. Plus, I don't think people understand how much I hate Ivan Dreyar, he could be eaten by Acnologia and I would cheer the dragon on.** **And since this is part three of my series, it diverges from canon after the GMG arc, because I like to pretend nothing ever happened after that. I tend to do that sometimes.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy despite the, well, angst. Also, if there's any grammatical errors, please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

It was pouring rain that day, the clouds darkened the usually bright blue sky despite being midday, and the chilly, unceasing cold of the day's weather had made the people of Magnolia town to stay in the comfort of their own homes.

Lucy Heartfilia was one of those people, dressed warmly and snuggled on her plush couch in front of a brightly lit fire. The dark burgundy couch was a nice change from the former baby pink one, which was destroyed by one of Natsu and Gray's many clashes in her apartment. She had no interest to go outside that day, not daring to brave the weather, and continued to stare of the vivid shades of orange that illuminated the room, content in her current comfort.

Her front door had suddenly banged opened loudly, which echoed around the room, making her jump at the noise. The open door made the noise of the pouring rain more pronounced. She had heard hurried footsteps coming towards her direction until she saw the draining wet and haggard form of Laxus Dreyar, her boyfriend.

In shock, Lucy stood up from the couch and away from the comfort, but she had no care for it at the current time. She did not move from her position until Laxus unexpectedly collapsed onto his knees, his entire form trembling. "Laxus!" She yelled in worry.

She quickly grabbed a hold of him, her hold caring but firm, and brought him to the dark burgundy couch which she was previously sitting on and sat him down gently. She hurriedly ran to get a couple of towels and blankets from the nearby closet and brought them to the still-trembling Laxus.

Lucy rapidly took off his fur coat and gently placed it to the arm of the couch – reminding herself to wash it later – and started to dry him tenderly with one of the many towels she had brought.

"Laxus, what happened?" She frantically asked, her usually calm and soft voice was filled with worry. She continued to dry him, but his hand suddenly held her right forearm, making her stop.

He didn't say anything, but Laxus did stop trembling, sitting worryingly still. His frozen form, while a stark contrast from his trembling one, did not alleviate her worry. She wondered what had happened to Laxus for him to act as he was, not the loving and arrogant man she was used to.

"Why do you want me?" He suddenly asked in a quiet murmur, so quiet as Lucy almost didn't hear it.

Lucy grabbed his hand which was grasping hers gently with her free one, making him let go. She released his hand and in turn it fell to his lap. "Laxus, what are you talking about?" She asked softly as she closely sat next to him.

Laxus' voice was still quiet, but this time it was louder, albeit marginally. "Why do you even want me? I'm him."

Lucy grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers. "You're who, Laxus?" She continued to question softly, careful in her words.

"The old man." His voice was surprisingly bitter, and the words rang in her ears.

Her voice was still soft, still intent on comforting Laxus. However, it held a hint of concern. "The Master, Laxus? He is a good man, you know that-" She was interrupted by the man sitting next to her, his tone becoming upsettingly rough.

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about my damn father!" His voice became loud, and Lucy almost flinched, but quickly controlled herself. Laxus' father was always a hard topic for him, and Lucy could return the sentiment with what she had went through with her own father, but she had to be careful. Laxus was in a vulnerable position, and Lucy needed to repair the situation as much as she can.

"Laxus…" She began, her calm voice filled the room, contrasting Laxus' own rough one, but it held a sense of firmness etched through it. "You are not your father. He is, and always will be a horrible man. He did unspeakable things to not only you, but to many other people. He is one of the most disgusting men I had ever seen in my life." She paused and took a careful look at Laxus.

His posture had softened, but was still incredibly tense. Her hands were still in one of his, the other clenching tightly, but did not cause and bleeding. His head was tilted downwards, as were his eyes. Lucy could tell, however, he was intently listening to her voice. Her hold on his hand tightened.

"Laxus, you are one of the greatest people I have met. Yes, you made some mistakes," Laxus stiffened slightly, "but you regretted them, and that says a lot about you. You have a big heart, and not many people realise that, but I do. You are a wonderful person, and you have faults, and I don't love you in spite of them – I love you for them. You are not someone who is his father, you are someone who has been through many things in your life and you continue to endure them, you make mistakes and you regret them, you love those who are closest to you and you will protect them anyway you can. You are full of different things, and I love each of them, and most importantly, I love you."

Her voice became strong and resolute the more she spoke, and she saw Laxus had slowly relaxed his posture, his hand gradually unclenching. Lucy became slightly more worried, however, when she saw that he started trembling.

"Laxus!" Lucy shrieked in combined worry and panic, and rapidly held his shoulders in an attempt to console him. When he suddenly looked up, his usually electrifying blue eyes were glazed, and she could see the pure emotion in his gaze.

"Laxus…" She repeated, and let out a noise of surprise when he quickly pulled her into a tight and loving embrace, as if he did not want to ever let her go. His trembling almost subsided, and it was only his shoulders that continued to do so. It was then Lucy had realised that Laxus was crying, and the sound of his sobs were almost completely muffled by her shoulder that he laid his head upon.

"What did I ever do to have you in my life?" He managed to let out, his voice muffled due to her shoulder. Lucy returned the embrace with as much love and passion as Laxus had done.

Lucy smiled gently. "You did nothing but be you. And that is all." Still in the embrace, she gently brought him back to the couch and sat him down. They sat there, Laxus' grip on Lucy not weakened, while the both said nothing, even when Laxus' sobs subsided.

While in her spouse's hold, Lucy vowed to herself that she would always take care of him, to assure him whenever he feels down, and to prove all his doubts wrong about himself. She loved him to the world and back, and whenever he would think that he doesn't feel as if he doesn't deserve whatever he has in his life, she would be there right beside him and console him.

And while he is more than happy that she is in his life, she would always feel the same way as he did.

She would be by his side always and forever, in this life and the next.


End file.
